


Tough Love

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Graduation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact hits him like a truck: he is in love with Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

It was a day like other day, and Karasuno was practicing like any other day. Daichi was watching over them, as usual. He watched as Asahi ran, jumped and served, slamming the ball on the other side of the net with accuracy and strength. That was the exact moment where everything changed. The moment he realized _he was in love with Asahi._ He gasped, searching for air, choking and attracting his team’s attention. Stopping them with one hand, he ran outside, trying to catch his breath – how the _hell_ did it happen? How could he not realize he had been falling in love with the ace? _What the hell was wrong with him?_ He ran a bit farther, collapsing on the concrete and slamming his hand down.

“Fuck!”

His whole body was burning and he couldn’t deal with that. Something cold touched his nape and soon, Sugawara was kneeling beside him, running his cold fingers against his skin in an attempt to soothe him.

“Breathe, Daichi. Calm down, okay? Calm down?”

Finally, he managed to regain his composure, fists clenched and trembling on the floor.

“What happened?” the silver-haired setter asked.  
“I love Asahi”, Daichi blurted out, incredulous, his head shooting up when he realized what he had said. Sugawara didn’t look like the type of person to judge someone over something like this, but still…

Sugawara burst out laughing.

“What, you’re only realizing now?”

Daichi’s mouth twitched.

“What?”  
“I can’t believe it! You two are so thick-headed, I thought you had both decided not to act on it! Oh my God this is ridiculous”, Sugawara laughed, hands on his stomach. “I mean, you two are so obvious…”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

_“What?”_  
“Maybe it’s because I’ve known the both of you for a long time… Anyway, what do you want to do?”  
“What do you mean, what do I want to do? There’s nothing I can do! I can’t let Asahi know…”  
“Well, just tell me if you need help”, Sugawara said, patting his shoulder as he stood up. “Watching you two idiots pining after each other will be a bumpy road”, he mumbled before going back to the gymnasium, leaving Daichi more confused than he had ever been.

Time went by, and Daichi had managed to find some kind of equilibrium with his unrequited love, which somehow involved scolding Asahi even more and always made Sugawara laugh. This guy was a devil, Daichi swore. Luckily, this whole “I’m in love with one of my friends” thing didn’t affect the team and they made it to the nationals. They made it to the nationals, and they won – and suddenly Daichi was in Asahi’s arms, jumping excitedly with the rest of the team and well, there was something in the way Asahi was looking at him, something that made his heart pang. Something in the way those strong arms were looped around him, squeezing him tightly, and about this broad body pressed against him. He averted his eyes, and Asahi pulled away.

Daichi could have sworn Asahi’s expression clouded.

 

Time went by quickly after that, and soon, they were graduating. Daichi was about to head home, not sure still that he would go to the party for the third years. Maybe, maybe not. He didn’t know how he would handle being drunk around Asahi – his drunken self was incredibly straight-forward and he couldn’t handle the thought of Asahi finding out he had been in love with him for a while now.

“Daichi!”

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned around, greeting Asahi with a smile. The third year wasn’t going to university, preferring to find a job quickly and start an adult’s life soon. And right now, he looked very flustered, twirling his thumbs and averting his eyes. Daichi’s heart thumped. He wanted to bring him closer and kiss his worries away – no no no, he couldn’t think about _kissing_ Asahi. No way.

It looked like Asahi was gathering his courage, staring right at him, his voice firm.

“Can I have you second button, Daichi?”

Daichi’s brain short-circuited. Asahi was asking for a proof of his love. Asahi loved him.

“Dumbass”, he grumbled, stepping closer – and Asahi seemed both hurt and frightened.  
“If you don’t want to that’s okay”, the ace murmured, clearly dejected. “I…”

Daichi shut him up by pulling him down, pressing his lips against his, fingers clenching in his long hair. He could feel how surprised Asahi was, but the ace leaned forward into the kiss, trembling hands settling on his hips. Daichi pulled away, smirking.

“Is that enough of an answer?” he asked, bringing his hand to his uniform and snapping the second button off, putting it in Asahi’s broad, callous palm.

Asahi was embracing him, strong, firm arms around his shoulders, and Daichi buried his face in his chest. It felt like a dream.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” the captain asked softly.  
“Unless I am too and we’re doing the same dream.”  
“FUCKING FINALLY” a voice blurted out, making them jump.

Sugawara was grinning from ear to ear.

“I was starting to think you would spend your lives wallowing in self-pity for loving each other.” He looked behind him. “Tanaka, you owe me ten bucks!”  
“NO WAY”, the new ace replied, arriving soon, “maaan couldn’t you wait a bit more?”

Daichi’s eyebrow twitched.

“You _bet_ on when we’d confess?”  
“ASAHI! I told you it’d be alright!” Nishinoya screamed, running towards them.  
“Is there a _single person_ who didn’t think we were into each other?” Daichi grumbled.

Sugawara looked at the team behind him – they shook their heads.

“Sorry guys, you were really two obvious. I mean, you _did_ jump into each other’s arms after we won.”  
“On the positive side, it means they’re supporting us, right?” Asahi murmured, slowly threading his fingers to Daichi’s.  
“Right”, Daichi replied, squeezing his fingers.

 

Daichi was sitting between Asahi’s outstretched legs, leaning against his torso as they watched a film, holding hands in his lap. Dating was surprisingly natural. He stroked Asahi’s long hair – it was now below his shoulders, silky smooth and beautiful.

“What should we do for our first year?” he asked.  
“Well”, Asahi replied, pressing kisses against his nape and making him shiver, “I could treat you to dinner.”

Daichi sighed, he felt good, pressed flush against him, knowing he was loved just as much as he loved.

“And then we could take a stroll outside… Maybe eat ice-cream?”

Daichi hummed to answer, tilting his head to kiss him, a blush spreading from his cheeks to his collarbones.

“It’s a special occasion”, he said, and Asahi nodded. Yes, it was. He pressed another firm kiss to his lips. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment or talk to me at bittodeath.tumblr.com, especially if you want to talk about rarepairs.


End file.
